Bella and Klaus: The New Mikaelson
by JojoT2156
Summary: Bella woke in a mysterious bed she doesn't know what's going on after few weeks that loves been feeling sick so she went to the doctor and she met a long lost friend which is Sophie's cousin after a while with the Mikaelson she's started to feel something for Klaus What will happen read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up in a different bed I looked around in a different bed and in a different room I looked around and I felt a cold air around my body that's when I noticed I was naked I quickly got dress, made the bed, and left the room I looked around the house it was a big house, no huge mansion it was bigger then the Cullen's house

"Hello is anyone here" I asked but no one said anything I left before anyone came so who ever lives here doesn't think I broke in here

~A few weeks later~

Bella's P.O.V. 

I've been sick for a couple of weeks so I decide to go to the doctors I grab my bag with my wallet and my phone and my keys then I headed out to the doctors

~At the hospital~

I walked up to the front desk and their was a nice lady,she looks Hispanic, she has brown curls, ruby red lip stick, wearing blue of course, she was so beautiful weird thing is I feel like I know her but mostly I was kinda jealous

"Hello im Sophia how may I help you" Sophia said

"I was wondering if I can see a nurse or doctor because I think I might be pregnant" I told her

"Of course" she started typing or looking up something "a lot of the doctors are busy but Dr. Lopez is available are you okay with Dr. Lopez" She asked curiously

"Yea fine" I respond back

"Great she'll be here in a few minutes, this is a weird question but I feel like I know you is your last name swan" She asked me

"Yes Isabella Swan" I told her

"Were you at the Camp Blue Auroras" She asked

" Yea, Omg that's were Your from they teamed us up for the whole summer and our partners got mad at us and switch cabins"

I said finally remembering

"Oh yea wow I can't believe it's been 7 years since camp"

"Same" I said

Then my doctor came and called my name me and Sophia gave each other our phone numbers and then I want with the doctor to room 5532 we walked in and she went and sat in a table with a computer and some papers

"So Isabella from what it says you think that you might be pregnant" she said looking at the computer then at me

"Right I've been getting sick for the past 8 weeks" I told her

"Ok well I'll just put some gel on your belly and put the transducer to see if you are pregnant" Doctor Lopez told me to Life my shirt not all the way up tho and she spread the gel on my belly and put the transducer on the gel "Well look at that" I looked at the computer monitor and I saw 2 heart beats I couldn't speak I actually almost cry "so you want to take an image" Dr Lopez asked i forced myself to say something "um yeah sure" The Doctor went to the computer and printed the images of my baby " and gave it to me thank you" I looked at The doctor and asked "um is there a chance you find a DNA or something that tells who the father is "

"Well I won't be able to let you know yet but you know Sophia in the front desk she has a cousin named Sophie she can find out" The doctor told me

"Ok thank you for everything" I thanked the doctor

"Oh it's no problem " She smiled and left

I walked back to the front center of the hospital to the front desk Sophia was talking to a woman and her child she was holding the child close to her I smiled at the view of how me and my babies are going to look like in the future after the woman and kid left I walked up to her

"Hey so how'd it go" She asked cheerful

"It actually went great" I said

"So" She said

"So what" I asked confused

"Are you expecting" she said with a big smile

"Like you don't know I know she sent it to my file and sent you when my next appointment is it's not my first time at the doctors" I said smiling

"I'm so happy for you, we should celebrate there's a party at the Mikaelson at Friday well tomorrow we should go, we can catch" I swear she's like another version of Alice except hair and the color skin

"I don't- I don't know" I asked not sure if I should go or not

"Please it will be fun and exciting" She said trying to get me to go

"Fine" I gave in "but Dr.Lopez said that you have a cousin that can help me find out the father of my babies" I said hopeful

"Oh yea Sophie yea she's good at finding a lot of things and not just her keys" me and Sophia laughed a little "Well she might be at the Lafayette Cemetery" Sophie said I looked at her confused but I let it slide

"Thanks" I was about to leave but I forgot to ask her about my next appointment "Sophia you forgot to tell me about my next appointment" I asked

"Oh sorry" she printed out a paper and gave it to me and then I put the paper in my bag with

The picture of the twins and then me and Sophie said goodbye and I drove to the Cemetery

~At the Lafayette Cemetery~

I was walking around trying to find Sophie I finally found a girl she looks about 20 if she wasn't Sophie I would just give up

"Hi are you any chance Sophie" I asked her

"Yea who's asking" she said

"Hi I'm Bella Swan I was at the doctors today and my doctor said she can't find the baby of my father yet but you can" I did hopeful even if it was a little hope left in me

"Thanks a lot Sarah" Sophie said to herself

"If it's a problem then I can go" I told her

"No just follow me" Sophie told me

We walked for 2-3 minutes and we finally arrive in a small house and when we walked in Sophie went to get a blanket and pillow and then Sophie told me to lay down she was chanting something and her head went back and she gasp

"is something wrong" I asked worried

"The father of your child it's Niklaus Mikaelson" She looks at me in horror

"Do you know him" I asked confused

"You could say that" she pause for a moment deciding if she should ask or do something "Do you know about us" she asked "what do you mean us" I ask still confused "like what we are" she said

" like a doctors cousin or someone that can tell people things" I said

"No do you know that we are witches" She yelled at me

"Wha-WHAT" I said yelling back at her "that's not possible whiches don't exist" I said not believing her

"Yes they do and so does werewolves and Vampires and Hybrids" She told me

"How do you know about them.. I mean no they don't and what the hell is a hybrid" I asked Sophie

"I'll tell you if you let me do a spell to make sure the father actually wants this baby" Sophie told me and I was more confused then ever

"Huh" that was the last word I said before I felt unconscious

~Later~

No one's P.O.V

Sophie and some random stranger were fighting about Bella and the baby and Bella followed the noise 

"See this special wolf and your brother had a special connection and one thing led to another and now this special wolf is pregnant to a child, your brothers child" Sophie told The random person


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella came out from where She was to see Sophie talking to a well dressed suited man and then when she step in the room his head turn to her then everyone else stared at Bella**

"This is her" Sophie said pointing out to me

"May I have a word with you in private" The well suited man asked Bella

"Sure why not" Bella responded back

 **Everyone but Bella and Elijah went outside**

"So from my understanding and everyone else's you are the girl that is carrying my brother's child" Elijah asked

"Yes wait did you just say My brother" Bella asked Elijah

"Yes I'm Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus's Brother Sophie did not inform you of whom I am"

Elijah asked Bella

"No and how can vampires have children I thought vampires Were dead" Bella asked Elijah right now Bella was Confused and Mad

"Yes that is true Vampires are not able to create but me and my family are the first vampires in the world we are the originals and you are only able to have this child because you are Alive and Wolf so since you and my brother slept together it is possible for you to carry a vampires child" Elijah explained it to Bella

"Wolf, I am not a wolf I'm human 100% Human" Bella almost yelled at Elijah

"You are not, you haven't triggered the curse have you" Elijah ask Bella

"You know what I'm done with this I'm leaving

I don't even know how I got caught up in all of this but I'm am keeping myself out of it" Bella was now yelling at Elijah, Bella grab her stuff and was heading out Elijah followed her Bella tried to leave but something was keeping her from leaving a spell then Sophie walked in.

"I thought you might of think about leaving so I put a spell so that you can't leave" Sophie told Elijah and Bella

"Why" Bella asked her in a cold heart voice

"We need Klaus's help" Sophie looked at Elijah

"That is impossible my brother has never help any body in his 1000 years of living he'll only do it for a price" Elijah told Sophie

"There is a price, the price is her life and the babies if your brother helps us run marcel and his vampires out she lives and so does his kids" Sophie told Bella and Elijah

"And how do we know Marcel won't just send his vampires out for my brother" Elijah asked

"Marcel learned everything from Klaus, He knows every strength and weakness of Marcel, Klaus is the key" Sophie told Elijah

"Well I have my work cut out for me then" Elijah told Bella and Sophie

"Wait what about me, I can't stay here forever " Bella looked at both Sophie and Elijah

"You won't only if Klaus helps us then you have a shred of freedom" Sophie told Bella

By now elijah has left

 **With Klaus Elijah**

"Evening Elijah" Klaus was staring down at New orleans

"Niklaus" responded back to Klaus

"It seem you have brought a problem into yourself" Elijah said to Klaus "come with me there is a surprise at the Lafayette Cemetery" Elijah demanded Klaus

"I'm not going anywhere until I found out who's conspiring against me" Klaus told elijah

"I believe I just found out for you" Elijah said

 **Back to The Lafayette Cemetery**

"No it's impossible" Klaus told everyone "this is a lie your all lying, vampires can't procreate"

"But werewolves can, magic made you a vampire but you were born a werewolves you're the original hybrid, the first of your kind and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes" Sophie said

"You've been with some one else admit it" Klaus yelled at Bella

"I've been in this freakin cemetery for hours because they think I'm Carrying some magical babies don't you think I would have fessed up if it wasn't yours" Bella said

"If you help us take down marcel then we will help keep them safe but if you don't we will be happily to kill them both of them cause so help me I can make sure Bella won't live to see her first maternity dress" Katie said looking Klaus and Bella "We have a plan to take him down a plan that has rules to follow " Katie said looking at Klaus

"How dare you come on to me threatened me with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weakness this is a pathetic deception I won't here any more of lies" Klaus yelled at Everyone

"Klaus listen" Elijah told Klaus and he actually listen

"Kill her and the baby what do I care" Klaus said and then left

"Screw this you're going to get rid of this stupid spell and let me out of here" Bella said with cold voice

"No one touches the girl I'll fix it" Elijah said to Sophie

"Niklaus" Elijah said

"It's a trick elijah" Klaus said

"No brother it's a gift it's your chance, our chance" Elijah said to Klaus

"To what" Klaus responded back

"Just start over take back everything we lost everything that was taken from us Niklaus our own parents came to despise us our family was ruined, we were ruined since then not that you have ever wanted all that we ever wanted was a family" Elijah spoke to Klaus

"I will not be manipulated" Klaus told Elijah

"So what if they are manipulating you this girl and the child and your child lives" said Elijah

"I'm going to kill every last mother" Klaus pushed elijah

"Then what you return to Mystic Falls as the hatred one, the evil hybrid" Elijah spoke to Niklaus

"Save this girl save this child so we can built a home" Said Elijah

"No" was the last thing klaus said before leaving

"I have a question what prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating with you" Sophie went and got a needle and poked her hand

"Oww!! What the hell" Bella cried out

"I linked me and Bella so whatever I do whenever I get hurt she gets hurt so her life is in my hands class may not care about his own child but it's very clear what it Already means to you, if I have to hurt Bella or worse to get your attention i will" Sophie said

"You dare threaten an original" Elijah asked

"I have nothing to lose you have until midnight to get close to change his mind" Sophie responded back


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's P.O.V.**

The bell ring it is now the time for my death I walked in to where everyone was and I saw a body and I hear Elijah say something about peace or something like that and me and the babies live And then he left

 **With Elijah (A/N not his Point of view just** **Where he is)**

"Haven't I made it clear that I want to be alone" Klaus said to Elijah

"You wanted to be alone once a decade but we both know that rarely happens" Elijah spoke

"Why must you keep bringing up the babies those kids will never be born, in fact Bella is probably dead by now" Klaus spoke

 **(A/N hey guys since you mostly know what happens I'm just gonna skip to when Rebekah's back, Elijah's daggered, and Bella is free and kol is undaggered and with davina)**

Bella's phone ring ( _Bella-italics **Sophia-Bold)**_

 _"Hello"_

 **"Hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me for an outfit"**

 _"You know what sure I already got my outfit and a lot of things to talk about so I'll come shopping with you"_

 ** _"Oohhh yay it better has drama"_**

"Oh you have no idea"

 **"Well gotta go bye"**

 _"Bye"_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

I felt like some one was following me

So I turned around and no one was there I started walking again and felt like someone was still watchingmeso I turn around and this time I asked "Who's there" and no one answered "I know someone's here" and klaus came out "where are you going"

"My house I'm going to a party with my friend tomorrow and the mall so I need sleep" I told him harshly

"Huh feisty aren't we love you are not going to be staying at your house anymore since Elijah wants me to care about this miracle babies then I have to protect the person that is carrying them" Klaus said and grab Bella's hand

"Let me go" Bella said restraining

Klaus sped over to his house and a female figure was at the door

"Niklaus be careful with her she's carying your child" The girl said

"I've already said I would help the witches and now I have to be nice to her do you have any more demands Rebekah" Klaus almost yelled at Rebekah

" yes get Elijah back And undagger him and Finn" Rebekah Demended klaus

"Tell me this in 1000 years and I'll think about it" asked klaus, Klaus forced Bella to come in the house while she was restraining

"So you're the girl my brother knocked up" Rebekah asked Bella

"I don't even remember what happen I don't even know how I met him I just remember Waking up in a room and getting the heck out of here before I met someone I didn't want to good thing I followed my guts cause your brother is such a angel" Bella said the last part with sarcasm

"It's Bella isn't"rebekah asked

"Yea and you" Bella asked

"Rebekah" Rebekah told Bella

 **Klaus's phone ring (Klaus-bold** _Marcel-italics)_

 **"Marcel"**

 _"Hey Klaus I'm heading out for a drink wanna tag along"_

 ** _"Of course"_**

"Great see you there"

"well I have to go have fun you too and little sister don't forget to introduce our guest to our brother kol if he even come home today"

Klaus said to Rebekah

 **~A few hours later~**

 **Bella was sitting on a bench in the French quarter when she heard someone she was about to leave but she saw 3 people**

"People don't come to the French quarter at night you're coming with me little wolf" the 1st guy said

 **Then rebekah came and snap one of the vampires neck and rip out the other one and Bella threw the poisons at The 1st vampire**

"I don't particularly like helping people but that was no way to talk to a lady" rebekah said to Bella "let's go" Rebekah said before speeding off with Bella

 **~back at Home~**

"I have a question Bella what the hell were you doing in the Quarter" Klaus asked Bella

"she doesn't have to answer to you Nik" Rebekah said

"ANSWER ME!!" Klaus yelled

"You want to know why I was buying poison you wanted to kill me and the baby well now I had a chance but now lost I could of put your little babies out of their misery" Bella said harshly

 **Then Klaus sped over and grab Bella by the neck and Bella started gasping for air**

"Nik, Nik" Rebekah yelled

 **Then rebekah push Niklaus up but the wall and yelled**

"Keep your hands off of her she's pregnant for god's sake" Rebekah said by pushing Niklaus once again "you been wanted to kill her and the child but now she decided to get rid of it and now you want to save it, .. it's ok to want something Nik, it's ok to care it's all Elijah has ever wanted for you, all we have ever wanted" rebekah said to Klaus

 **Then Klaus went upstairs but stop at the top of the stairs and said** "I gave Elijah to Marcel" **then Klaus left**


	4. Chapter 4

**~7 months later (A/N sorry guys but between clubs,school,homework,**

 **Violin I can't write 9 monts of pregnancy chapters)**

Bella's POV

Ever since I was going to take the poison and rebekah rescued me and Klaus tried to choke me to death I only speak to Sophie,Davina,rebekah,and kol and sometimes Elijah he, we got him back a few days after the fight someone knocked on the door so I went to open it and Klaus was their so I just closed it and went to my phone and listen to music and then I heard a knocked again and again went to the door and open it and this time I said "What!"

"Can't i just check up on the mother of my kids and my kids" Klaus said

"Yea I guess I went back and sat on the bed and Klaus sat on the end of the bed

"So how are you guys" Klaus asked

I paused for a second but I think it was more then one second I put my hand on my stomach and the babies kick they haven't kicked in a while I was worrried Bella,bella I heard some one call me

"BELLA!!" Klaus yelled at Bella to get her attention

"Give me your hands" Bella demanded Klaus

"What" Klaus asked confused

"Just give me your hands" Bella demanded again

"ok" Klaus agreed

Bella put Klaus's hand on her stomach and asked Klaus

"Can you fee them" Bella said smiling

"Yea" Klaus said smiling and kiss Bella's stomach and Bella smile grew she also knew why over the months when she was forced to eat with Klaus's alone she would feel something for him but she doesn't know if he likes her back

"Only 2 more months left and I won't be looking like 100 hippos collide together"

Bella said

"Hey don't speak like that you're not fat you're beautiful" Klaus grabbed Bella's hand and told her, Bella's heart skip a beat

"You should go" Bella told Klaus before she does something stupid

"What" Klaus asked once again confused

"Please go" Bella said to Klaus again

 **Then Klaus left but he hadn't speak to Bella for a few days**

 **Klaus's POV**

Ever since Bella told me to leave I felt a little broken over the months I've started developing some feelings for her she makes me want to be a better person but there's no way she would love me a bastardized I decided it's best not to see her or talk to her t would be better for both of us.

 **~Few days later Bella was**

 **Walking down the hall**

 **And Klaus bumped into her~**

 **Bella's POV**

"Watch it" Klaus told Bella

"You bumped into me, what's is your problem with me one day you were actually nice and now you pretend that i didn't even exist" Bella said

"You wanna know what my problem is" Klaus said to Bella and Bella nodded klaus grab Bella and took her to his room "You,you are my problem every time I see you I how weak you don't know how much I force myself not to kiss you ,or just ask you out, to say I love you every single day, you make me want to be a better man" Klaus said holding Bella on the wall by her hands

"Yo-you love me" Bella said shocked

"More than you know, if I didn't love you, you would have been dead by now" Klaus said

Then Bella kissed Klaus it was a long passionate kiss she wanted to enjoy every second of the kiss, Klaus wrapped his hand around Bella's waist and Bella wraps her hand around Klaus's neck they fell on the bed after a while they broke the kiss cause Bella needed to breathe they were both smiling

"So are we like a thing now" Klaus asked

"Hmm I'll think about it" Bella said teasing Klaus

"Whaaaaaaat" Klaus whined

"I'm kidding of course we're a thing" Bella said smiling even bigger

"I have a question why did you tell me to leave the other day" Klaus asked curiously

"Oh well I had feelings for you and I felt like I was going to do something stupid and you would just start yelling at me if I kiss you or something I mean look at me I'm a fat ugly looking girl who would like me" Bella said her smile quickly turned into a frown as she looked downed at her belly

"Hey you're not fat or ugly you are perfect the most perfect woman in the world"Klaus said which made Bella smile again "you hungry" Klaus asked

"A little"Bella said

"Come one I'll make you something" Klaus grabbed Bella in bridal style and went downstairs

"Finally" kol said

"We've been waiting for you guys to get together" Davina said and Bella rolled her eyes and said

"I'm warning you all now stay out of my relationship or heads will be rolling"

"What's got her in a mood" asked kol

"She's 8 months pregnant she should be worse then this"said rebekah Bella came out looking mad

"Ugh there's nothing good in the fridge it's like you guys want me to starve to death none of you care about me at all" Bella cried out and then ran upstairs


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone looked at Rebekah**

"Told you" Rebekah said

 **Klaus followed Bella upstairs and knocked on the door but Bella didn't answer so he opened the door**

"Bella, love are you alright" Klaus asked

"Am I alright, really that's what your asking I'm pregnant,I'm hungry,I'm fat,no one here cares about me, and m-my emotions are all over the place and I-I-I" Bella started crying

"Love first of all you are not fat and we all care about you, and of course your motions are all over the place you're pregnant" Klaus started stroking Bella's back

"You're just saying that because your suppose to" Bella said in between tears

"No I'm not you are the most amazing beautiful astonishing woman I have ever met in my 1000 years of living" Klaus told bella and Bella smiled a little

"Really" bella asked

"Yes of course" Klaus said and Bella smile grew and Klaus followed her and smiled to

"Klaus"Bella asked

"yes love can we go out and get something to eat, please" bella did puppy eyes

"Sure anywhere you want to go" Klaus said

"Pocalri's" Bella asked

"sure" Klaus answered

"Awesome" Bella cheered "I'll go change" Bella said running to her closet

"I'll go tell the others" Klaus says while leaving the room

 **Hey guys sorry for short chapter but I am hopping I have enough time and energy to right a long chapter and for the restaurant I really loved that place it's amazing so a little thing I want to tell you guys about the next chapter is I'm going to try to add a image of Bella's outfit this is the first time I'm trying so I don't know if it will work but if it doesn't if any of you have wattpad i will be posting the picture in a story I made my wattpad is Loving_my_stories just in case it doesn't work**


End file.
